


Sleepytime

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: M/M, springawakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: some fluff with some boys





	Sleepytime

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i think I scared my new gf away by making her a mixtape help.

It was a Saturday night and Hanschen and Ernst were both asleep on Hanschen’s bed. His parents were gone, which meant he could have his boyfriend over. Ernst woke up around 3:00 AM. He was halfway off the small twin bed. He opened his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend. They were approximately the same height and around the same weight, which didn’t make sleeping in a twin bed easy. “Move over silly.” Ernst said, lightly shoving his boyfriend. “Mmm.” Hanschen replied, had just woken up. “I know you’re not asleep,you jerk.” Ernst playfully said. Hanschen pretended to be asleep and to play around with Ernst. “I will kick you out of this bed, I swear.” Ernst finally said, just for Hanschen to spoon him over. He snuggled into his boyfriend’s calming touch. “I love you Ernst.” Hanschen whispered into Ernst’s ear, before kissing his forehead softly. “I love you too, you jerk.” Ernst said, flicking Hanschen gently before snuggling into his boyfriend tightly and sleeping.


End file.
